Change
by KAndrw
Summary: NC0, mildly comic, implied minor slash. Bit and Leon's training battle is interrupted, and one change leads to a revelation for all concerned.


CHANGE by KAndrw

-----

Contains implied, non-explicit sex.

-----

Bit and Leon were fighting a training battle - Leon's Blade Liger vs Bit in Liger Zero Schneider. It was an even match, when all of a sudden...

A missile streaked out of nowhere and slammed into the Blade Liger, its Terrawatt Shock Warhead disabling the zoid's primary systems and knocking Leon temporarily unconscious.

"Prepare for trouble", a sinister voice announced on the radio. It was Stoller!

"Make it double", followed his partner Pierce. Then in unison:

"Bit Cloud, we've come for your Liger Zero, and *this* time we will not be stopped!"

"MYORTH! ZATCH RARHT!", bellowed Stoller and Pierce's Elephander, as it launched a second missile, directly at Liger Zero. Wrestling with the controls, Bit threw his zoid sideways, but was still caught a glancing blow. Electricity arced across Liger Zero, crippling some of the peripheral systems, and sending uncomfortable tingles up and down Bit's spine. Lights and readouts in the cabin blew, and Bit called out to Leon:

"Leon! Dude! Are you okay? Schneider can't handle this sort of punishment - I'm going to need Liger Zero Panzer for this engagement! I'll swing past you and then head back to the Hovercargo - be ready to jump on board."

"Wuhhh... Oh, okay", replied Leon, dazed. He clambered out of the cockpit and watched as Liger Zero approached, dodging the laser blasts fired from the pursuing Elephander. Crossing his fingers, he leapt, hit the side of Liger Zero's head, and began slipping down.

"I gotcha buddy", said Bit, reaching out and grabbing Leon's arm, then hauling him into the cockpit. Leon squeezed in behind Bit and the canopy closed, and Bit lit Liger Zero's ion boosters.

As the mighty cat streaked away, Stoller drew careful aim on it's receding form, then squeezed off a single shot. The bullet sped across the gap between the zoids and punctured Liger Zero's rear left calf. The Liger stumbled, and Bit wrenched the controls to prevent a catastrophic collapse. More warning lights flashed and blew, and hydraulic cables burst under the strain, showering Bit and Leon with fluid - the Liger was at the limit of its abilities, recovering from a crippling shot at maximum speed, but Bit's skill as a pilot eventually won true.

Liger Zero half-ran/half-limped into the Hovercargo, and Bit shouted over the radio:

"Doc, give me Liger Zero Panzer! Stoller and Pierce are back, AGAIN"

"Jeez, don't they ever give up?", replied Doc Toros. "Here comes Panzer!"

The mechanical arms snaked out from the interior of the Hovercargo and brushed against the Schneider armour, and Bit felt an unfamiliar thrill. It was almost as if he could feel the rough touch of the servo arms on his own skin, and it was exhilarating! He was overcome with a hunger for what was to come, and he suddenly realised - this was Liger Zero's emotion he was feeling - the electrical discharge from the warhead must have taken the uncanny link he already had with his zoid, and fused it into an emotional connection.

The robot arms peeled off Liger Zero's armour, exposing the vulnerable structure beneath. The sensation of the cold air against 'his' naked flesh made Bit shiver, and he found himself reaching out to Leon.

EDITED FOR SENSITIVE SOULS

... lubricating hydraulic fluid .  
... bolts sliding into place .  
... pulled hair .  
... muffled cries .  
... lost inhibitions ...

YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES AGAIN

Bit fell back into the seat, slick and exhausted. He turned to Leon:

"Um. Wow. I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry if I..."

"No... no, don't apologise, I wanted..."

"But I never intended to..."

"Oh, me neither. But..."

"Don't get me wrong, it was, well..."

"Yes."

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't tell anybody else about this? Perhaps just get back to the battle?"

"Okay. That sounds... oh. Um, Bit? The screens."

Bit turned around slowly, taking in the images on the screens around the cockpit. At some point in the encounter, one of them must have knocked on the visual communicator. In one screen, Doc Toros starring, open mouthed. In another, Brad and Leena, blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other. In a third, Stoller and Pierce, both visibly perspiring.

"Hey, guys", said Pierce. "We've kinda just remembered about this thing we have to do."

"Yes, that thing", said Stoller. "So, uh, if it's cool with you, we'll this call this battle a tie or something. Pick it back up later?"

"Ciao", finished Pierce, switching off the communicator as the Elephander turned and lumbered off, walking slightly awkwardly. 


End file.
